fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Эпизод 229
Закон Регресса – 229-й эпизод аниме Fairy Tail. Первый показ состоялся 18 Апреля 2015. Поскольку Эрза ищет способ вернуть свою первоначальную форму, к ней приближается никто иной, как Минерва . Тем временем Нацу вскоре встречает Дориата и его Магию, превращая его в ребенка. Содержание Персонажи в порядке Появления Битвы и События *Нацу Драгнил, Грей Фуллбастер и Люси Хартфилия vs. Дрейк, Хироши и Лала (конец) *Нацу Драгнил vs. Дориат (начало и конец) *Люси Хартфилия, Венди Марвелл и Флер Корона vs. Хироши, Лала и Дрейк (начало) Использованная Магия, Заклинания и Способности Магия * * ** ***Призван Кентавр-Лучник, Стрелец ** *** |Za Naito}} ** |Teritorī}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Ēra}} * |Disuperu}} * ** * ** ** * Заклинания * * |Mūn Dorippu}} * * * * Способности *Полёт *Рукопашный Бой Доспехи * Оружие * |Sutorongā}} * |Chein Bureido}} **Скрытый Клинок **Режим Стрелка (ガンナー形態 Gannā keitai) *Лук и Стрелы * |Nanayon}} * *Мечи *Копье Предметы *Ключи Звёздных Духов **Ключ Кентавра-Лучника Различие Манги и Аниме *Erza rolls off the mountain of ice differently in the anime. *Erza's fantasy of her friends' reaction to her reduced age is slightly altered in the anime. *Sylph Labyrinth introducing themselves is added in the anime. **Wendy's reaction to treasure hunter guilds having their own kind of festival, Lucy congratulating them and Gray's comment are moved in the anime. *Rala has additionally helped Hiroshi in attacking Wendy in the anime. *Rather than slowly dropping over Happy's head, Happy attempts to catch the liquefied Moon Drip in the anime. *Carla is further from Happy, the bottle cracks into a lesser amount of shards and Happy's tail is raised in the anime. *The group's expressions when the bottle breaks are different between media. *The bottle shards change position and quantity after the group reacts to it in the anime. *When Lucy points out she is missing her backpack in the manga, in the anime she still has it on. *The angle when the liquefied Moon Drip unfreezes the portion of ice is turned 180 degrees in the anime. *Drake arrives on the right side of Rala and Hiroshi instead of the left in the anime. *After Natsu had been regressed to the form of a child his bags are behind him in the anime. *The sword Erza summons differs between media, in the anime it is a sword from her Heaven's Wheel Armor. *A flashback of Erza, Minerva and Kagura's fight during the Grand Magic Games and Minerva's defeat was added in the anime. *Erza informing Minerva that she and the members of Sabertooth are worrying about her is anime only. *In the anime, Natsu's conversation with Doriate is moved first before Minerva and Erza's conversation, in addition the former's conversation was extended. Both groups' conversation had mixed in between each other. *Natsu removes his shoes before fighting Doriate in the anime, while in the manga he did not. *Doriate's position when noticing that Natsu has left and when his face is revealed is flipped in the anime. *Rala and Hiroshi's attempt to fool Wendy and Lucy is extended in the anime. Навигация en:Episode 229 Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод